Her Greatest Fear
by kaginufan88
Summary: The Gang is still fighting Naraku. Kagome is attacked by someone who seems to know everything about her. Who is doing this? Who put that spell on her? Is Kikyo now a black miko? Please r&r! InuKag, MirSan. Not for Kikyo lovers.
1. The Mysterious Young Girl

**

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please r&r.**

**Thanks! kaginufan88**

**disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha and the gang (darnit!).**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome Higurashi sat at the base of a large tree, looking out at her friends as they walked around their makeshift camp. The past few days had been uneventful, and she had decided to go back to her time for a few days to get some more supplies.

"Kagome?"

She looked down, smiling at the young fox demon beside her.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Will you bring me back something from your time?"

"Of course I will."

Kagome stood up and began to put her things into her backpack.

"Hey Kagome, you won't be staying there for very long this time will you?"

Kagome looked at her best friend Sango and gave her a reassuring smile.

"No. I'll only be gone for a few hours this time. I wouldn't be going at all if we didn't need the supplies. It's only been two weeks since my last trip home. I'm sure that Mom will understand.."

A man in monk's robes came to stand beside Sango.

"Well, be careful Kagome. I know that things have been uneventful lately, but I can't help but sense that something is not right."

"Don't worry Miroku. I'll be fine."

She finished packing and gave Sango and Shippo a hug.

"I'll see you later guys!"

"Hey Kagome, don't go getting yourself in any trouble. I don't want to have to keep saving you."

Kagome turned to look at the hanyou.

"What's that supposed to mean Inuyasha?"

Everyone could see that the young miko was getting angry.

"Oh no," Miroku said. "He's asking for it again."

"Idiot," said Shippo.

"It means don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

Everyone else flinched as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Kagome turned to face the rest of the group.

"I'll be back in a little while. And don't worry Inuyasha," she said, turning to where he still lay on the ground. "I won't do anything STUPID!"

As Kagome stormed off towards the Bone Eaters Well, Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was beginning to pull himself out of the ground.

"When will you ever learn Inuyasha."

"Oh shut up Miroku! It's better to have Kagome leave angry than to have her worry the whole time she's gone."

His words stunned the monk, while Sango simply smiled at Inuyasha's statement. She knew that Inuyasha had Kagome's best interests at heart. He just didn't know how to go about pleasing her.

"Come on," he said. "Lets go back to the village."

They had packed everything up and were preparing to leave when a child of about ten years came out of the forest and walked up to them. She was wearing a simple kimono in a rare shade of purple.

She walked straight up to the hanyou and said, "Are you the half demon by the name of Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, surprised not only by the child fearlessness, but also by her sudden appearance just stood there, staring at the young girl.

Sango walked up behind the little girl and said, "Yes, he is Inuyasha. Why do you ask?"

The child calmly pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pack and handed it to a still stunned Inuyasha.

As he took the letter, the child said, "She wants you to come alone. She said that they have to stay here. She said that it very important that you come alone."

"Who's 'she'?" asked Miroku as he took a step closer to Sango.

The girl simply said, "My Lady Kikyo," and turned away, walking straight back into the forest. They didn't it, but the child had a smug smile on her face as her eyes slowly changed colors.

"What does the note say Inuyasha?"

"It says that Kikyo wants to talk to me about something important and that I should come alone. She says it has something to do with Naraku."

"Well," Sango said, "Are you going?"

"I might as well. There's nothing else to do around here."

"Uh, you do know that Kagome isn't going to be very happy about this don't you."

"Yeah, Sango, I know. But it could be important. What if she's figured out some of Naraku's plans, or some kind of way to defeat him?"

Sango sighed and looked away.

"Okay," she said. "I'll cover for you if she gets back before you do."

"Thanks Sango. I'll be back in a few hours."

Sango sighed again and shook her head as she and Miroku watched Inuyasha run into the forest.

"He's never going to learn."

"Are we going to cover for him?" Miroku asked as he started to walk towards the village.

"I guess," she said as she began to walk with him.

"Inuyasha's an idiot isn't he Kirara?" Shippo asked the other demon as they too headed towards the village. Kirara meowed in agreement.

Little did they know that someone was watching them the whole time, luking in the dakness of the forest.

"Good," the creature whispered. "They're gone."

* * *

The creature smiled as it headed towards the well.

"Bye Mom! I love you!" Kagome yelled as she walked towards the door.

"Bye honey. Be careful! And say hi to your friends for me."

"Don't worry, I will!"

Kagome walked out of the door and headed towards the well.

_I wonder what everyone else is doing..._ she thought as she tossed her backpack into the well.

When she got out of the well in the feudal era, she sighed, happy to be back. She had missed Inuyasha, and wanted to apologize for sitting him before she left.

She had just begun to walk towards the village when she heard rustling in the woods directly in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" she said. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

She was about to take out her bow and arrows when a child, a young girl came out of the forest and began walking towards her.

"Well hello." Kagome said, her maternal instincts kicking in. "Are you by yourself? Are you lost?"

"I'm looking for someone."

When the child reached her, Kagome kneeled down in front of her.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"You," the child said as she pushed Kagome to the ground and pulled two very sharp knives out of her robes. The last thing Kagome saw before she faded into darkness were the glowing red eyes of the girl...

...And the evil smile on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! I already have the second chapter written and am working on the third, so I'll update as soon as possible. Don't forget to r&r! Happy New Year!**

**kaginufan88**


	2. Inuyasha's Tears

**Ok, just to let you know, I'm not going to wait for 10 reviews to update. As long as someone still wants to read this, I'll keep on adding chapters. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And thanks to everyone who did review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and the gang, but I have a plan...(shifty eyes)...**

Inuyasha was very pissed. He was also confused, but mostly he was pissed. He had gone to the exact place where Kikyo had said to meet her, but she had never showed up.

_Something's wrong..._

He arrived back at the village just in time to see Sango hit Miroku in the head with her hiraikotsu ... again.

"Hey lecher, what did you do this time?" Inuyasha taunted when he reached them.

"None of your business," slurred Miroku, slightly dazed by another one of Sango's lessons.

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still amused by Miroku's dazed look.

"She's not back yet. So... what did Kikyo say?" Sango ventured, knowing how touchy Inuyasha was when it came to the dead priestess.

"It was weird. She never showed up. I waited there for a while, but there was no sign of her."

"I wonder why?" Miroku asked, finally making his way into the conversation.

Inuyasha was about to respond when he noticed a heart wrenching scent on the air.

"No," Inuyasha whispered as he immediately took off running back into the forest.

"Inuyasha!"

He could hear Sango and Miroku running after him, but he didn't care. The smell was getting stronger. The one scent he was always afraid he would notice. The scent of Kagome's blood.

He stopped running when he reached the clearing where the well was located, looking around for her. He saw her backpack and her bow and arrows lying on the ground a few feet from the well, everything splattered with Kagome's blood. He kept looking, but he still couldn't find her. He was about to call out for Sango and Miroku as he walked past the well and towards the God Tree when he saw her, lying on the ground, unconscious, in a pool of her own blood.

"Kagome!" he screamed as he ran towards her sprawled form. He reached out and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Kagome," he whispered.

He knew that she was still alive, but he also knew that if he didn't get her some help, she would soon die of her injuries.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned slightly to see Miroku running towards him, Sango following close behind. When Sango saw Kagome, seriously injured, in Inuyasha's arms she began to cry.

"Kagome," she whispered.

"She's still alive. I'm taking her to Kaede's."

He took one last look and Sango and Miroku before he turned and began to run, as quickly as he dared, towards the village.

"Miroku?"

Mikoku turned to look at a still crying Sango.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

He walked over to her, pulling her into a rough, yet reassuring hug.

"She'll be fine Sango. Kaede will take care of her."

He moved away from her, reluctantly letting her go.

"We should hurry up and leave. It's too dangerous out here."

He bent down to pick up Kagome's things, wiping as much of her blood off of them as possible with the sleeve of his kimono.

"Miroku?"

He looked up at Sango, noticing the faint, sad dmile on her tear stained face.

"Yes Sango?"

"Thank you."

And with that they started to make their way back to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha was standing outside, leaning up against the walls of Kaede's hut when Sango and Miroku finally made it back to the village.

"Inuyasha! How is she?" Sango asked, running up to him as fast as she could.

"Kaede's with her. She said that she needed to be alone with her."

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?" Miroku asked when he reached them.

"It's strange... the only scent on her was the scent of that kid. The one who gave me that letter."

"The little girl? Why would she have been with Kagome?" Miroku asked, becoming slightly confused.

"I don't know, but her scent was all over Kagome."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Sango said. "That would mean that the child was the one who attacked her."

"But Sango," said a now very confused Miroku. "That doesn't make any sense either. She was just a child. How could a little girl like her do so much damage? Certainly Kagome could've fought back successfully against a small child."

"True, but you know Kagome. She would never hurt a child. She doesn't have it in her."

"Inuyasha."

All three of them turned at the sound of Kaede's voice.

"Ye may see her now."

"How is she?" Sango asked as Inuyasha ran into the hut to see Kagome.

"She still hasn't woken up. I believe that there is something more to this than we think. It is as if someone is forcing her to stay in a dream state of some sort. I don't know how to bring her out of it. I've heard of this happening, but I've never actually seen it before."

While Kaede, Sango, and Miroku stood outside discussing what was happening to Kagome, Inuyasha was inside, sitting beside her. He was afraid to touch her, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"What happened to you Kagome?" he whispered.

He closed his eyes, knowing that this was somehow his fault. No matter how hard he tried, he could never fully protect her. There was always someone after her, she was always in danger. He never should have left. He should have known that something like this would happen. He should be the one hurt, not her. Never her...

_Forgive me Kagome..._

He was about o get up when he heard her moan, as if in pain.

"Kagome?" he said.

She gasped, slightly moving to one side as if she was experiencing some frightening nightmare.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" he asked softly as he moved closer to her. "Please wake up... please... we need you..."

She cried out, and he grabbed her shoulders, gently yet firmly pulling her into his arms.

"What is he doing?" Shippo asked the others as they secretly watched Inuyasha's actions.

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" Sango whispered fiercely.

Inuyasha didn't hear them. He was too busy trying to get Kagome to come back to him.

"...Kagome... I need you..."

She grabbed his kimono with her pale hands, as if trying to pull herself out of whatever spell she was under.

"...Kagome... I love you."

She seemed to pause for a moment, as if frozen in time. Then, out of nowhere, she gasped in pain and pulled herself into him, her eyes opening as she finally came out of the spell.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, holding on to him for dear life.

"Kagome!" he choked, thankful that she was awake... that she was alive.

The others, seeing that she was finally awake, rushed into the hut yelling Kagome's name.

"You're all alive... you're all okay..." Kagome said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course we're alright! Why would you think that we weren't?" Sango said as she rushed to Kagome's side.

"They said... they said that you were dead... all of you... that I would never see you again... that it was all my fault..."

"Kagome, we're fine...we're okay–"

"No!" she cried, cutting Miroku off. "You don't understand! They told me how you died... how they killed you... they said that I was next... that I didn't deserve to live..."

"They were lying to ye Kagome! They were wrong!" Kaede cried.

"But Kaede-"

"Don't you dare listen to them Kagome! Don't you dare believe them over us... over me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Miroku stared at him, both of them noticing the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, her tears falling down even faster now.

"Come on ye two... let's leave them alone." Kaede said softly as she ushered Sango and Miroku out of the hut.

Kagome, those bastards will never touch you again!"

"How did they know Inuyasha."

"Know what?"

"I see you dead all the time... I'm always afraid that I'll wake up in the morning to find that I'm all alone! How do they know? How do they know what my greatest fear is?"

"I don't know. But you don't have to worry Kagome. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. I won't let them hurt you again."

"Oh Inuyasha... I love you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder.

He hugged her back, holding her close.

"I love you too... so much," he whispered in her ear, finally letting his tears fall as he held the most important thing in his life in his arms. Kagome. His best friend...

... his true love.

**Thanks for reading another chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. I hope you like the story so far. Anyways... you know you want to review... yes, I'm talking to you! So don't be shy!**

kaginufan88


	3. Natsumi and the Black Miko

**Hey Everybody! Sorry that it took a while to update, but school started back up again and I've been busy. Anyway... I hope that you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M REALLY GETTING DESPERATE! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha, but my diabolical plan is might change that...(shifty eyes)**

**Natsumi, the Black Miko, and Pleasant Surprises**

"You used my name? What possed you to put _my_ name in that note!"

"Well, it was _your_ idea in the first place Lady Kikyo," the child said, that smug smile of hers never leaving her youthful face. "Let's just say I gave credit where credit was due... in a subtle way that is."

The dead priestess stared angrily at the young girl standing in front of her.

"Subtle? Ha! Oh... Natsumi, you try my patience."

The girl laughed, unfazed by the miko's threats.

"Is that supposed to scare me Kikyo? You may have become more powerful now that you are a black miko, but you still can't defeat me. My blades did more damage to that pathetic human girl than your little spell did. Looks like you need some more practice."

"I'm warning you Natsumi..."

"You're warning me! Ha! Don't make me laugh. I'm too important for your 'cause' for you to even try to kill me, let alone succeed in completing the task. Admit it, you need me."

The black miko turned away, knowing that the unusual demon was right.

"Fine. Do you know what to do?"

"Of course, _My Lady_," Natsumi said, putting an arrogant emphasis and Kikyo's title.

"Then go. We have much work to do."

As the girl left the secluded cave, Kikyo silently cursed herself. She had once again underestimated her reincarnation.

"Kagome..." she whispered. "You will die..."

"Are you sure that you're well enough to be up Kagome?"

"Of course I am Shippo. Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

It had been three long, boring weeks since the attack, and Kagome was getting extremely tired of being confined to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Miroku had left to accompany the very old priestess to another village. She was running low on supplies and needed someone to carry the many bags of dried herds and fresh bandages.

"Hey Sango, do you want to go to the hot springs with me and Shippo?"

The young demon slayer looked up from where she had been cleaning her weapons.

"Yeah, sure," she said, giving Kagome a warm smile. "Sounds like fun."

"Great! Let's go!"

The girls gathered their bath supplies and headed through the woods towards the hot springs.

"Hey Kagome? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Sango. What is it?"

"Well Miroku..." she started nervously.

"Miroku...?" Kagome ventured after a few moments of silence.

"Uh... well..."

"Oh come on Sango, just say it!"

"Alright! Miroku... haskedmetomaryhimafterhisholthingithnarakisover."

Kagome stood there for a moment, wondering how in the world anyone could talk so fast.

"Uh... Sango... could you please speak a little slower... I'd like to actually understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Oh... right... sorry Kagome. Well... Miroku asked me to marry mhim after this whole thing with Naraku is over."

For a moment Kagome just stood there, stunned by her friend's words. Then...

"Oh My God!" Kagome screamed, grabbing Sango and pulling her into a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you...!"

"Um... Kagome... I..."

"...A wedding! Oh My God...!"

"...Can't... breathe..."

"...What are you going to wear? What am I going to we-"

"Kagome! You might want to let Sango go! She's turning blue!"

"Oh no!" she cried, immediately releasing a very blue Sango. "I'm so sorry Sango!"

"It's okay!"

"So... what was your answer?"

"Well.. ummm... I said... yes...," Sango stammered, blushing furiously.

"Oh my God! This is so wonderful! A wedding! I can't wait! It's about time the two of you hooked up."

"About time _we _hooked up! What about you and Inuyasha?"

"Ummm... let's talk about the wedding."

"Fine..." Sango said, allowing Kagome to change the subject.

They walked on, talking about wedding plans and what their lives would be like after Naraku was finally defeated. Kagome was thinking about her complex relationship with Inuyasha when someone came out of the woods right in front of them.

_Oh no..._ she thought as she recognized the advancing demon...

**Ummmm, I wonder who it could be? Well, the creepy little girl finally has a name! I hoped you liked this chapter. I know that it's a little shorter than my other ones, but... sorry. Anyways... REVIEW! Please, pretty please? You know you want to... That little button down there is SOOOOOO tempting isn't it? It's just calling your name... PLEASE REVIEW, I"M _BEGGING YOU!_ Sorry... Anyways... I guess I should probably go! I'll update as soon as possible! See ya later!**

**kaginufan88**


	4. Revelations and Questions

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update. We've been having internet problems... we had to change providers. Anyways... I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So if you want to sue me, all you will get is a few empty Pocky boxes and about 12 cents. You've been warned...**

**Revelations and Questions**

"Kagome, are you alright?" the advancing wolf demon said.

"Koga...! What are you doing here?"

Kagome, I want you to come away with me... it'll be easier to protect you that way," he said as he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Ummmm... Koga... I ─"

"What is it Kagome? You're acting like something is wrong."

"I'm sorry Koga," she said as she pulled her hand out of his. I can't go with you."

"I don't understand. Why not?"

"Koga... I don't love you. And no matter how much you might want to, you know that you don't love me either."

"But I'm all alone is this world..."

"No you're not. There is someone out there who truly loves you... and I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah... she does love me doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Koga," she said, smiling once again. "She really does. You should go talk to her. I know that she'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah... I'm sorry for bugging you Kagome."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to go and talk to her now."

"Alright. Good luck Koga."

"Thank you Kagome. For everything. I guess that I wish you good luck too."

"Good luck in what?"

"Good luck with Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Oh... thank you Koga."

Koga took one last look at her, smiled at the others, and ran back into the forest.

"You know," Sango said when they continued their walk to the hot springs. "One can't help but feel a little sorry for him."

"True, but I think that things will be very different from now on..."

❈❈❈

"Finally, we're back."

Inuyasha said this as he threw the many bags of herbs and bandages onto the floor of Kaede's hut. Their little trip for supplies had taken longer than he expected, seeing as how the old priestess had insisted on traveling at her speed.

"Yes. I thought that trip would never be over," said a very tired Miroku as he too threw down his bags of supplies.

"Quit complaining ye two. If anyone should be complaining, it should be me."

Inuyasha was about to yell at the old lady for once again wasting his time he noticed that he, Miroku, and Kaede were the only ones there.

"Hey, where is anybody?"

"I don't know," Miroku said as he suddenly noticed that he hadn't been slapped across the face by a certain angry demon slayer yet.

"I'm going to find them."

_Kagome..._

❈❈❈

"Mmmmmm... this feels _soooo_ good."

"I know. This was a great idea Kagome."

They sat in the warm water, enjoying the peaceful silence until...

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE! Look at me you guys!"

The startled girls opened their eyes just in time to see Shippo take a dive into the water.

"I can jump in without my floaty thingys now!"

"That's great Shippo!"

Shippo had recently learned how to swim, and had been begging the girls to take him swimming for weeks. After a few minutes of watching and laughing at the young kitsune playing in the water, Kagome noticed that Sango seemed preoccupied.

"Sango, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well... I've been thinking about what happened to you. I keep thinking that I've heard a story like that before, but I can't place it. Your dream... Kagome... I know that you haven't told us everything that you remember about it. You're keeping something from us."

Kagome looked down, wondering if she should tell her friend everything...

As if reading her mind, the young demon slayer said, "You can tell me anything, you know. I can keep a secret."

"I know... well... there was one thing that I might have forgotten to mention... but you can't tell anyone. Not even Miroku."

"I promise that I won't tell."

"Ummmm... Shippo? Why don't you and Kilala go over to the other side of the springs to play. Is that okay?"

"Sure Kagome. Come on Kilala!"

After they were gone, Kagome looked at Sango and said, "Well, you know how I told you that someone was _telling_ me all of those things in the dream? Well, I think I know who it was."

"**WHAT!** Who was it? Why didn't you tell us!"

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you guys. I never thought that she'd go this far..."

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"It was Kikyo."

Sango stared at Kagome for a full minute, wondering if she had heard right.

"Did you just say ─"

"Yes I did. It was Kikyo who put that curse on me. I'm sure of it."

"But Kagome... that would mean that ─"

"That Kikyo is now a black miko, I know."

"Kagome, you have to tell Inuyasha."

"No! He wouldn't believe me ─"

"Yes he would! He loves you!"

"But I... I just... I just can't, alright? Not yet anyway."

"But Kagome ─"

"Sango, listen to me," Kagome said urgently as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "I don't know what Kikyo is capable of anymore. She's up to something... She wants something that I have. A few things, actually, but... but that's not important. Look, you can't tell anyone. At least not until I can figure out a way to stop her."

"Kagome ─"

"No Sango. You have to trust me. Okay?"

"Okay," she reluctantly said as her gaze drifted to the trees in the distance. "But I don't like it."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said with a sad msile on her face. "Well... we should probably be getting back. It's going to get dark soon."

"You're right. We should go."

The girls stood and were about to get out of the water when they saw a flash of red jet out from the forest ahead.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, SIT"

The girls ran behind the bushes and quickly got dressed. Inuyasha was just beginning to pry himself out of the ground when they appeared again, this time properly dressed.

"What the hell was that for?" he said angrily when the girls reached him.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that for'? Can't we have any privacy?"

"Wha ─ I didn't ─"

"What were you thinking?"

"Look, I got back to the village and you weren't there. So..."

"So you came looking for her," Sango said quietly, a small smile working its way onto her face.

"Well... yeah," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome said." ... that was so sweet!"

"Huh?" he asked, his blush deepening. "Aren't you mad? I was expecting you to sit me..."

"Well, I can s-i-t you if it will make you feel better ─"

"No! I mean, I'm fine... really."

"Okay... if you say so."

Sango noticed the relieved look on the hanyou's face.

_Damn I'm lucky_, he thought.

"Oh Inuyasha...?"

The others watched in amusement as Inuyasha's face became very white.

"Y-y-y-yes Kagome?" he asked nervously.

_Oh shit, I'm dead..._

"Thank you."

"Ummmmm... you're welcome."

Sango and Shippo, who had ran over to see what all the yelling was about, looked at each other for a few seconds before they bursted out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny you two?"

"The look on your face was priceless!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You looked like you were freaking out!"

"Feh."

At that moment, an out of breath Miroku came jogging up to them.

"There you guys are!" he said when he reached them. When he noticed the looks on their faces, he asked, "Did I miss something important?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, then at Miroku, then back at each other again before they began to laugh once again. Miroku just stared at them, and even Inuyasha couldn't help nut laugh at the confused expression on the monk's face.

"Come on guys," Kagome said when the laughter finally died down. "We should be getting back. We'll never make it back to the village by nightfall."

"You're right. Let's go," Sango said, slightly breathless from all of that laughing.

"Kagome, can I ride with Kilala?"

"Sure Shippo. But be careful."

"Okay!"

_He's getting so big..._

The next thing she knew she was being lifted up into the air and onto the back of a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha!"

"You're tired. You promised me that you would rest."

"And I did rest. Inuyasha, I've been resting for the past three weeks! I'm not dead yet you know!"

As soon as she said this, she regretted it. Inuyasha's face paled at the thought of losing Kagome.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I should never have said that..."

After a few moments of awkward silence, a now uncomfortable Sango said, "Uhh... I think I'll head back now."

"Yeah, us too," replied Shippo who was now sitting on Kilala.

"Yeah, them too.." said Miroku.

"Miroku..." Sango growled in a threatening voice.

"Oh... I'll be leaving too, of course."

When their friends were gone, Inuyasha put Kagome down and they began to slowly walk back to the village.

"Kagome... I'm sorry that I overreacted."

"You didn't overreact, Inuyasha," she sighed.

"I worry about you Kagome. I almost lost you three weeks ago..."

"Inuyasha," she said, carefully grabbing his hand. "You can't lose me."

"Kagome..." he said as he pulle dher closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

She looked up and stared into his amber eyes. To his amazement, she was crying.

_Oh shit! What's wrong with her? She's not hurt is she...?_

"Oh Inuyasha..."

_Here it is... the moment of truth..._

"Oh yes! YES YES YES YES!

He smiled and kissed her deeply. And for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

❈❈❈

_Oh Kikyo... how I am going to enjoy our next little meeting._

Natsumi smiled as she turned and began to walk away from where she had been watching that filthy halfbreed with his pathetic human priestess.

_Poor Inuyasha. Its ironic isn't it. You've finally found happiness... too bad it won't last. I'll give you a little while with your new mate, but then..._

The girl silently laughed to herself as she walked on through the woods.

A few hours later, she arrived outside the hidden cave in which Kikyo was hiding out.

_Well, its time to tell 'Her Majesty' the happy news..._

**Well, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? If you like it, please review and tell me what you think. If you hate it, review anyway. PLEASE! You don't want me to beg (trust me, you really don't!)! Anyways... I had better get going! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. See ya later!**

**kaginufan88**


	5. Manau

**Hey guys! I'm _SO_ sorry that I haven't updated in a while. First my computer decided to be an ars and then my Dad got sick. But, I'm back! I really hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Inuyasha… I know it…**

Miroku stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut, watching a worried Sango pace restlessly outside.

"Sango, its freezing out there. Why don't you come inside?"

The young demon slayer stopped her walking and turned to face the monk.

"I don't care how cold it is. I'm worried. They should have been back hours ago. Where could they be?"

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

"I know you're right. But I can't help but worry about them. What if they're not fine? What if—"

"Don't think like that Sango," he said as walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"Miroku… I…" she began.

**Squeeze**

"Miroku…" she growled.

There was a brief pause, then…

**SMACK!**

"You lecher!" she screamed before she stormed off into Kaede's hut.

_Hmmmm… I wonder why that always happens…_

**(A/N: Stupid hentai! How clueless can you be!)**

Kikyo sat in one corner of her cave, wondering what to do next about that little copy who dared to take Inuyasha away from her.

_Your time is coming, Miss Kagome…_

The black miko lifted her pale and lifeless hand to shoo away one of her pesky soul collectors.

"Leave me alone!" she grumbled.

Kikyo had been getting quite annoyed at her soul collectors recently. She had requested that they some evil, malevolent souls for her to make her curses more powerful, but they hadn't listened. They had continued to bring her the souls of pathetic little villagers who knew nothing of evil deeds.

_Well, beggars can't be choosers,_ she thought as she finally gave in and reluctantly took the soul from her bothersome soul collector.

_Great, another weak child…_

"Why hello Kikyo. Have I come at a bad time?"

_Well, speak of the devil…_

"No Natsumi. You may come in."

"Good," the child said as she made her herself comfortable on a small boulder in the middle of the chamber. "I love what you've done with the place. It's so inviting."

"I take it that you have important news?" Kikyo said, choosing to ignore the child comment.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Well, what is it?" the miko asked tensely after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, it seems that your favorite little hanyou is more in love than you thought."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo said suspiciously.

"Let's just say that Inuyasha and the miko are… closer than ever."

"He didn't…"

"Oh, he did. And she said yes."

"Damn them!"

How could she do that! She had already taken everything else away from her, including her own little sister Kaede.

_I have to make her pay… I wonder…_

"Natsumi, what do you know of the black miko Tsubaki?"

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees.

_Mmmmmm… did it really happen?_

She opened her eyes, just to close them quickly in response to the blinding sunlight.

_Owww! _she thought as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes.

"So, I see that you're finally awake."

"How long have you been up?" she asked, smiling.

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you."

She opened her eyes again and looked over to see Inuyasha leaning against a tree, watching her.

"Mmmmm… thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he began to walk towards her.

_Damn he's hot… Hey! What is that!_

"Inuyasha, what happened to your hair?"

"The same thing that happened to yours."

"What!"

Kagome jumped up and ran to the nearby hot springs. When she got there, she looked down at her reflection in the water.

"Oh my God…"

Her once medium length hair had grown sometime during the night, now extending all the way down to her bottom. Her hair was still black except for one thick band of silvery white.

"I love it!"

Inuyasha laughed as he walked up behind her and placed his red haori top around her shoulders.

"What are you… Oh!" she gasped as it finally dawned on her.

_I was wondering why I was so cold…_she thought as her eyes darted to where her clothes lay in an untidy pile beside a nearby tree. _Oh cami… I just ran through the woods naked!_

She looked up at a still laughing Inuyasha and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!"

Kagome smiled, noticing the sparkle of laughter in his amber eyes. She reached and touched the black streak running through his silver hair.

"So, how do you like your hair?"

Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome towards him. "I love it. It makes me think of you."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said as she lay her head against his bare chest. "I can't believe all this is happening. I've waited for you fro so long, and now I finally have you." Kagome pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Promise me that you'll never leave me. Now that I have you, I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Kagome," he said. "You can't lose me. You'll never lose me."

"I love you," she whispered as he slowly moved his head closer to hers.

"I love you, too."

Their lips touched and the only thought on the couple's minds was that, at long last, they had finally found happiness.

The young woman stumbled as one of her "Master"'s creations forced her down the dirty dungeon hallway.

"Move faster, bitch," the wind sorceress said as she pulled on the woman's chains. "You don't want to keep Naraku waiting do you?"

"Now Kagura, why would I want to do that?" the woman said mockingly.

Kagura smiled coldly and pushed the woman towards the stone stairway. "Get walking."

_Hmmmmm... so she ignored my question. Interesting..._ the woman thought as she slowly climbed the stairs.

The two continued down a hallway until they came to an intricately carved wooden door.

Kagura gave the woman an icy glare before knocking on the huge door.

"Bring her in Kagura."

The wind sorceress opened the door and dragged the woman into the room.

When the pair had reached him, Naraku looked at Kagura and said, "You may leave now."

When she was gone, Naraku turned his gaze to the prisoner before him. She looked completely different from how she did when she was first captured about 50 years ago. Her once flowing, shiny curls now hung stringy, limp, and in knots. Her once softly curved feminine body was now taunt and hard from lack of food. In fact, there was only one physical trait about her that had not changed since her imprisonment. Her eyes. Her green eyes still held that same fire, still shone with the same spirit.

_I will soon change that..._

"Well, well, well Manau. You know what time it is."

Naraku smiled at the fear that had made its way into her expressive eyes.

"Manau? Is something wrong?"

"Naraku... Master... please don't–"

"Don't what?

Manau simply stared at him, not daring to beg him again. Unwanted tears filled her eyes as she watched him reach for the chalice... the dreaded goblet that contained her true jailer.

"Please..." she whispered. "Don't make me drink it again."

"I'm sorry Manau. But you know that I must," he said as he put the cold chalice to her trembling lips.

Manau closed her eyes and tried to think about something, anything, other than her imprisonment as the slimy, bitter tasting potion moved slowly down her throat.

_Think of something happy Manau...my childhood...yes...training...laughter...my past..._

_Sesshomaru._

**Ohhhh...cliffy. I love cliffies. Aren't Inuyasha and Kagome kawai? And who is this Manau person? Why is she thinking about Sesshomaru? Well, you'll have to review to find out! Please review and tell me whatever you are thinking. I don't care if it is some random thought, please review and tell it to me! I LOVE REVIEWS! Anyways... I will update as soon as I possibly can. Until next time!**

**kaginufan88 **


	6. The Flashback

**Hey guys. I'm back! I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I LOVE REVIEWS! Anyways… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that I _STILL_** **don't** **own Inuyasha! I must be doing something wrong… But be warned. My _next_ diabolical plan will work…**

Young Rin watched as Lord Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the lake, his back facing her. Rin and Jaken had been awoken early that morning, and they had walked for hours before Sesshoumaru finally stopped. He had been staring out at the water since noon, and soon night would be upon them. She had never seen him behave this way before. He had been even more cold than usual all day, even sending her the occasional icy stare.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she walked up behind him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" he snapped, not bothering to turn around to face her.

"Why are you so sad?"

He stood in silence, just staring at the water. Rin looked down and was about to turn to leave when he finally answered.

"Today is not a good day."

_Today is never a good day…_ he thought. This day reminded him of his past, of the only time he had truly lost a battle. For it was on this day, 50 years ago, that Naraku had discovered his one true weakness.

**FLASHBACK**

She was standing at the water's edge, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky.

She turned then, and he couldn't escape the pang of guilt that hit him when he saw the deep sadness in her luminous green eyes.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? I know that you hate Inuyasha, so did you come here to see if the rumors are true?"

"I do not need to see if the rumors are true. I already know that they are."

"Oh. So… what _are_ you doing here?"

"I, ummm… I came to tell you something," he said, stuttering on his words for the first time in his life.

After a few moments of tense silence, she said, "Well…? What is it?"

"I … I need to tell you that I… that I, umm, that I lov…missed you."

"Really?" she said. _Did he almost say love?_

"Yeah."

She smiled, and began to walk towards him.

"To tell you the truth, I really missed you, too."

"You did?" _She missed me? I wonder…_

"Yeah. I did."

She stopped about a foot in front of him, and even though he didn't want to, he saw pain in her beautiful features.

"Manau... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.

"Sessoumaru..."

"No, I need to say this. I messed up, Manau. First with Dad, then Inuyasha, and then you. I can't tell them how sorry I am. I can't fix things with them... but I can with you."

She was about to respond when his mouth came down to cover hers. At first she was surprised, but after a moment she gave in to her feelings. _I've waited so long..._, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet?"

The two broke apart, Sesshoumaru instinctively stepping in front of Manau.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"Why don't you ask Manau," the man said as he stepped out of the woods. "She should know me by now."

"What is he talking about, Manau?"

"This demon is the one who tricked your brother and that miko. He's been causing all kinds of problems. He's been trying to get his hands on the Shikon no tama. He goes by the name Naraku."

Naraku laughed, delighted in Manau's knowledge. "So. I see that you have done your homework. Well done Manau."

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshoumaruasked, becoming quite annoyed at the demon's presence.

"Why, I want Manau of course."

"You can't have her," Sesshoumaru said as he drew his sword.

"We'll just see about that," Naraku said as he lunged at Sesshoumaru.

Manau watched as the two fought for what seemed like hours. She watched as Naraku forced Sesshoumaru into a tree.

"You never should have moved from in front of her."

Sesshoumaru watched helplessly as Naraku grabbed Manau. There was a burst of bright light, then nothing.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Sesshoumaru?"

The inu youkai looked down at the young girl in front of him.

"Yes Rin?"

"Did you lsoe someone too?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Rin looked down, a look of sorrow on her youthful face.

"Was she pretty?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback, unsure of how to answer her question. _How did she know..._

"Yes she was. And do want to know something?"

"Know what?" she asked as she looked up at his face again.

"You remind me of her."

He watched as Rin smiled. She did indeed remind him of Manau when they were children. _Maybe that's why I took her in..._

"Come Rin. Let's not dwell on the past anymore. The past can never be changed."

He led Rin away from the water's edge.

"Come Jaken. We are leaving."

As they walked away, Rin couldn't help but look back at the fading sunset. _She must have been really beautiful. _She looked back up at Sesshoumaru and smiled sadly. _He must have loved her a lot... _

And with this thought, she turned and walked into the forest.

"Come on Inuyasha. We have to get back to the village."

"I know, I know," he said grudgingly.

The sun was setting, and the couple still hadn't returned to the village.

"Sango is going to be so worried," Kagome said as they slowly made their way back to Kaede's hut.

"She'll be fine," Inuyasha said as he pulled her closer.

They continued to walk until they arrived at the hut.

"Kagome!"

Kagome kneeled down just as a ball of brown fur came rushing out of the hut towards her.

"Hey Shippo."

"Where were you? You've been gone for almost a whole day!"

"Ummm... we were... uhh... taking a walk."

"Oh"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see Sango walking out of the hut.

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome!" she yelled as she ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried! Where were you?"

"Ummmm..."

Sango loosened her hug just enough to take a good look at Kagome.

"You're hair...oh," she said as it finally dawned on her. "I get it," she said as a knowing smile came over her face. "Come on. Let's go inside. You must be exhausted."

"Sango!" Kagome said, blushing.

After a few hours of talking, everyone decided that it was time to, finally, get some sleep. Inuyasha slept in the corner, his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome. Shippo lay with Kirara at Kagome's feet. Sango lay beside Miroku. She tensed slightly as he put his arms around her, fully expecting him to do something inappropriate. But he didn't, and she relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

Kaede looked at the group of people sleeping in her hut. They had all grown up so much. But they still had a long road ahead of them. As she lay down to sleep, she thought of her sister.

_Oh Kikyo, why can't you just rest in peace? Kagome is a wonderful girl. You should be happy for her and Inuyasha. You never loved him. _

Her last thought before she fell asleep was about what Kikyo would do when she found out about how close Inuyasha and Kagome had become.

_Oh sister, I pray that you see the error of your ways.._

_... before its too late._

**So, how did you like it? This chapter was more like a history chapter, but I still hope that you liked it. All you have to do now is click that little review button. Come on, I know you want to. Anyways... I will update as soon as possible. Talk to you later!**

**kaginufan88**


	7. Through the Well Part One

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I still do not own Inuyasha. But I refuse to give up! There has to be a way…**

"Bye Kagome! Bye Inuyasha!"

"Bye guys! We'll be back soon!"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked slowly up the hill towards the well. They had decided earlier that morning that they would return to Kagome's time for a little while. Inuyasha noticed the far away look on Kagome's face as they made their way to the well. He knew that she was worried about what her family's reaction to their 'closer' relationship would be. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be fine."

"I know," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked up at his face and gave him a small smile. "I'm not worried really. I'm just a little nervous."

"Well, don't be. They can handle it."

_I hope so…_, she thought as they finally arrived at the well.

Naraku watched Kagome and Inuyasha in Kanna's mirror as they jumped into the Bone Eater's well.

"What do you want me do Naraku?" Kanna asked in her cold, emotionless voice.

"Keep watch in your mirror, Kanna. When those two return, come and tell me."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to attack their village. You, Kagura, and Kohaku will remain here." He moved away from her to stare out of one of the windows of his castle. "You may leave me now."

"Yes master."

The girl walked out of his chambers and down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Well, what did he say?"

Kanna turned toward her sister. "He is planning on attacking whenever the hanyou and miko return from her time."

"So that gives a few days to prepare."

Kagura turned to look at the sleeping woman in the cell.

_Manau, wait a few more days and then you will be free of this place. I know that you are the key… you are the key to destroying Naraku. He has never kept a prisoner for as long as he has held you. He is afraid of your power… why else would he work so hard to keep your power away from you? I will release you in a few days… then you will help us destroy Naraku…_

_… Once and for all._

When they reached the modern era, Kagome stopped and took a deep breath before stepping out of the well house. She opened the front door and they walked inside the house.

"Mom! We're back!"

"We? Did Inuyasha come with you this time?" her mother voice said from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

Mrs. H came out of the kitchen and walked over to give her daughter a hug.

"It's good to see you honey."

After releasing Kagome, she reached over and gave Inuyasha a hug as well.

"And it's good to see you, too, Inuyasha."

"Thanks, Mrs. H," replied the surprised hanyou.

"So," said Mrs. H. "What are you doing back here so soon? You usually stay in the feudal era for a few weeks before you return."

"Well," Kagome said as she stole a glance at Inuyasha. "We need to talk with you about something."

"Ok dear. Why don't we go into the kitchen? You two must be hungry."

Before she turned to walk into the next room, she noticed how Inuyasha gave her daughter a reassuring hug before they made to follow her. She turned and walked through the doorway and into the kitchen with a smile on her face. As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome were seated, she moved over to the cabinet and brought out a cooking pot.

"Why don't I make you guys some ramen?"

"Ok," said the hanyou with a happy smile on his face.

She turned and filled the pot with water. After she placed the pot on the stove, she turned her attention back to the two young people sitting in her kitchen.

"So, what did you two want to talk to me about?"

"Well…" her daughter started nervously.

_I wonder what she is so nervous about. Maybe… what in the world…?_

"Kagome, dear, can I ask you a question?"

"Umm… sure Mom."

"What happened to your hair? And Inuyasha, your hair… Oh!" she said as a knowing smile appeared on her face. "I know what you want to talk about now."

"You do?"

"Yep. Congratulations!"

"Huh?"

"It's about time the two of you got together!"

"You mean you're not upset?"

"No! Of course not," she said as she took the ramen off of the stove and placed it in bowls. "I've been waiting for the two of you to get together since the first time Inuyasha showed up here." She placed the bowls in front of them. "I'm getting old! I been waiting for the two of you to get together so that I can finally get my adorable little grand babies that I've been wanting."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look nervous.

"Grand babies?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Grand babies. I've got the whole thing planned. After the two of you complete the Shikon no tama, you can build you a house in the feudal era. I know that that is where the two of you belong. I don't expect you guys to leave your friends. Anyway… you two could still come and visit us here."

"But Mom," Kagome interrupted. "What if the well has to seal after the jewel is completed?"

"Well, then I guess that you're brother and I will have to move to the feudal era. Your grandfather, too, if he will. Do you think the well would let us pass through it?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "No one else has ever tried to pass through it."

"How about we try to figure this whole thing out after we're done eating?"

"Ok. That'll work," Inuyasha said as he began eating his favorite food very quickly.

Kagome looked down at her ramen.

_I sure hope this works…_

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Why were Inuyasha and Kagome acting so weird earlier?"

The two were sitting outside of Kaede's hut, throwing sticks and small rocks in random directions. In other words, they were extremely bored.

"Well, you see Shippo, when two people engage in se—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Miroku!" Sango interrupted from inside the hut. "You know better than to talk that way around Shippo. He's just a child!"

Miroku was about to respond when she came walking out of the hut, firmly holding her hiraikotsu in her hands. The monk quickly abandoned his idea of starting up an 'interesting' conversation. (**A/N : Wise move, hentai!) **

Sango sat down at the base of a tree and began to sharpen her weapon.

_I wonder what Kikyo is planning next? I know that she won't hesitate to kill Kagome if she thinks it will hurt Inuyasha. She might even try to turn them against each other. _She thought back to her conversation with Kagome at the hot springs the other day. _She is underestimating Kikyo's power. I can't believe that I promised I wouldn't say anything. The guys should know what is going on._

Miroku watched as Sango sharpened her hiraikotsu in silence.

"Sango, is something wrong?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked you if some thing was wrong. You have been acting strange for the past few days. Is there something wrong?"

_Should I tell him…?_

"Ye might as well tell him what ye know, Sango."

Sango looked at the old priestess with a shocked look on her face.

"How do you…?"

"I know many things that I am not supposed to. They will find out anyway. I t would be better if they find out from us."

"Yeah…"

"Sango, what is going on? I'm very confused…"

"Well, the other day when Kagome and I went to the hot springs, I asked her if she remembered anything about her attack. She said that she could recognize the voice in her dream."

"What! Who was it? Was it Naraku?"

"No, wasn't Naraku."

"Then who…?"

"It was my sister."

Miroku looked at Kaede with a stunned look on his face.

"Your sister… you mean Kikyo was the one behind Kagome's attack?"

"Yes. My sister's hatred of Kagome runs deep. She blames Kagome for all of her troubles in this world. Kikyo attacked her before Kagome and Inuyasha got together. If she finds out about them… I'm afraid of what she might do."

"But Kaede, if Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, wouldn't she have just as much power as her? Kagome could fight back by using that power."

"That is true. But Kikyo has become a black miko to intensify her powers. I believe that she is using the powers of a shadow demon to fight her battles. That way her power stays intact."

"A shadow demon? I've never heard of one of those," Shippo said.

"There aren't that many of them left. Most of them have been killed by other demon slayers," said Sango as she placed her hiraikotsu on the ground beside her. "Shadow demons hide in the shadows, attacking when you least expect it. When they do appear, they are usually in the form of children."

"Do you think that the young girl who gave Inuyasha the note from Kikyo was a shadow demon?"

"Most likely. Kagome said that she was attacked by a child."

"Why didn't she us? She should have at least told Inuyasha."

"Kagome believes that Inuyasha still feels for my sister. She doesn't want to taint his memories of his first love with the fact that Kikyo is trying to kill her. She doesn't seem to realize that Inuyasha is aware of the fact that the Kikyo who walks the earth as the living dead is not the same Kikyo from his past. She doesn't want Inuyasha to feel pain."

"So basically she is going to sacrifice her safety for Inuyasha's happiness."

"Yes. She believes that she is doing the right thing."

"We have to tell him. What if Kikyo tries to trick him again?"

"I believe that telling Inuyasha the truth about Kagome's attack is the only thing we can do. However, something else has been troubling me. Naraku has been far too quiet lately. I believe that he is planning something as well."

"I believe that you are right, Lady Kaede," Miroku said as he looked up towards the sky. "I have been feeling uneasy lately, and the thought of an attack by Naraku has been plaguing my mind as well."

"Well, until Inuyasha and Kagome return from her time, there is nothing we can do."

"Ye are right Sango. Let's go inside and get ready for lunch."

The group entered Kaede's hut, unaware of just how right their suspicions were.

"Ok Mom, do you have the shards?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm ready."

"Ok!"

Kagome looked around nervously from her place at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha had already traveled through to the feudal era, just in case the well allowed her mother to pass.

"Ok… jump!"

Mrs. H took a deep breath.

_Oh, cami, I hope this works! _She thought as she jumped into the well

…

_To be continued…_

**Cliffy! I bet that you can't wait to see what happens next, now can you? Well, I guess that you are gonna have to review in order to see what happens next, now aren't you? Oh, come on, _please_ review! Anyways… I'll try to update as soon as possible. I would have reviewed sooner, but my computer erased this whole chapter and I had to rewrite it. So, I'll see you soon! Happy writing (you know, writing those reviews!)!**

**kaginufan88**


	8. Through the Well Part Two

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I tried, I really did! Truly! Honestly! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : I really need to come up with a better plan. The one I have now just doesn't seem to be working **

"Oh my goodness!"

Mrs. H was absolutely stunned. Instead of falling into the mattress Kagome had put at the bottom of the well, she was traveling through a bright blue light.

_I can't believe this is really happening._

She floated through the light for a few moments. After about a minute, she noticed that the light was fading. She shrieked when her feet hit the bottom of the well.

"Mrs. H?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Where am I?"

He smiled and said, "You are in the feudal era."

Inuyasha, seeing her eyes widen, laughed and said, "Here, let me help you out of here."

He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, quickly jumping out of the well. When they were out, he put her down gently.

"Oh... this is incredible! Everything is so different, so... peaceful."

They both stood there, taking in the quiet beauty of the place, until the peace was broken by a familiar voice from the bottom of the well.

"Umm, guys? Can I get some help? I can't get out of here by myself..."

"I'm coming, Kagome. Don't worry," Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well once more.

When they got out of the well, Mrs. H was still staring out at the woods in front of her.

"Hey, Mom? Why don't we go to the village? You can meet everyone there."

"Ok sweetie," she replied in a far away kind of voice.

When the trio reached the village, Kagome walked ahead a little bit.

"Kaede? Sango? Are you guys here?"

"Yeah! We'll be out in a minute!" she heard her best friend Sango yell from inside the priestess' hut.

When everyone had left the hut, Kagome said, "Ok guys. I'd like you to meet my mom."

There was a short moment of shocked silence, and then everyone began to introduce themselves. Mrs. H simply smiled at everyone, still in shock over her trip through time.

"Why don't ye come into my hut? You must be exhausted."

"Thank you," she said to the old lady.

Unbeknownst to them, they were silently being watched as their greatest foe waited for the right time to attack.

_Soon… you will all be out of my way very soon… and the Shikon no tama shall finally be mine…_

After a few hours, Mrs. H decided that she had better be getting back to her time.

After she was gone, Sango and Kagome decided to go to the hot springs. They spent about an hour there. When they returned, Kagome realized that she had forgotten her shampoo at the springs.

"I'll be back in a few minutes you guys!"

"You had better be careful Kagome."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

When she reached the springs, she took a moment to watch the sun as it sank into the sky.

"Do you find sunsets beautiful?"

Kagome gasped and turned around to stare at the familiar newcomer.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?"

"You need not fear us," replied a cold, monotone voice as Kanna came out of the forest. "We are not here to harm you."

"Then why are you here?"

Kagura walked over to the edge of the woods. She brought out her fan and lightly flicked it towards the ground. The wind picked up a large object and moved it towards Kagome.

"Cami…" Kagome whispered as she recognized what the object was.

It was a person.

Kagome rushed to the young woman's side, taking note of her wounds and malnutrition.

"What on earth happened to her?"

"Let's just say that she has been a 'guest' of Naraku's for quite some time."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Since when does a foul creature like Naraku take prisoners?"

"That's just it. He doesn't."

_What could be taking her so long? It doesn't take this long to grab some shampoo!_

Inuyasha paced around the hut, waiting for Kagome to get back from the hot springs.

There was a faint breeze, and Inuyasha froze as he recognized a foul stench on the air.

"Naraku," he growled as he took off through the woods, hoping that he wasn't too late.

"Naraku has never kept prisoners. The longest he has ever kept someone in his possession alive was about a week, and that was only because that particular creature possessed some very important information about the Shikon jewel."

"What about Kohaku? He has kept him alive for quite some time."

"Yes, but that is only because he can use the boy as leverage against you and your friends. This woman is different. I can only think of one reason that he would keep her alive."

"And what would that be?"

"That she is too powerful for him to kill her."

"But—"

"KAGOME!"

Her words were cut short as a familiar hanyou came charging towards them.

"Kagura! What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha, calm down."

"No, Kagome. She's dangerous."

An annoyed look crossed Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha, if you don't calm down and let us explain I might say something that you wouldn't particularly like."

"Fine. But make it quick."

"Kagura and Kanna are here to ask us for our help. They have taken a prisoner from Naraku's castle and need us to take care of her."

"A prisoner? Since when does that bastard take prisoners?"

"He doesn't," Kagura replied. "I don't know why he has kept her alive. Manau said that—"

"What did you call her?"

Kagura looked at the hanyou with surprise.

"Manau. Why, is that name familiar to you?"

"Where is she?"

"She's over here," Kagome said, thoroughly confused by Inuyasha's reaction to the woman's name.

Inuyasha walked over to where the woman lay unconscious. He gasped when he saw her face.

"It can't be…" he whispered.

"Kaede, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Kagome. What would ye like to know?"

Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha sat in deep thought.

"Do you know of this Manau?"

"No, I am afraid that I do not. I have heard of a demon by that name, but she appears to be human."

"She is no human."

The two women looked over, waiting for Inuyasha to explain himself.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"That woman is a rare demon, the last of her kind. She is under some kind of spell. It appears that it has been draining her demonic powers for a long time." He sighed, looking towards the hut. "She was supposed to be dead."

"Inuyasha, how do you know her?"

"She was my mother's best friend. After Mom died, she tried to take care of me but it was hard on her. I didn't make things any easier. She never did like Kikyo. She tried to warn me against her, but I didn't listen. I lost contact with her after that."

"I think that I remember her now," Kaede said. "She came to the village not long after you were pinned to the tree. She asked if the rumors concerning the Shikon no tama were true. When she left, I followed her. She went out to the lake. I remember watching her stand there, just staring out at the sunset." She paused, looking down at her feet.

"Something horrible happened then."

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"She was murdered."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede all turned to face the approaching demon.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he instinctively reached for his Tetsaiga.

"I don't have time for petty arguments. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood. Where is Manau?"

_How does he know her? _Kagome thought to herself.

"What do you care? You hated her!"

Kagome noticed the fleeting look of anguish and pain that crossed the youkai's normally unexpressive face.

"Inuyasha...! Where is she!"

She knew that there was more to this than what she was hearing. _Why would he want to see her so bad? The only person that he has ever gotten slightly emotional about is Rin. _She silently gasped as she realized what must be the truth. _He must care about her...maybe even..._

"She's in the hut."

Everyone stared at the young priestess in surprise.

"She is not awake though. She has been unconscious since she arrived. I'll take you in to see her."

She led him towards the hut, ignoring the shocked looks on everyone else's faces. When they entered the hut, he immediately walked over to where the young woman lay in the middle of the small room. He stood over her, just staring down at her beautiful face.

Kagome turned to walk out of the hut.

"Thank you."

She paused and smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," she said before she walked out to join her friends.

"What the hell was that about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when she reached him.

"Why would he want to see her Inuyasha? How does he even know her?"

"They grew up together. Her parents were killed when she was a small child. My father took her in and began to train her alongside Sesshoumaru. From what she told me as a child, they were fiercely competitive. I remember him coming to where we lived one time. She told me and Mom to stay inside. At first we couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it didn't take long for them to start yelling at each other. After that, she wouldn't talk about him much. When me or Mom would mention him, she would get this sad look on her face and she would quickly leave."

_I wonder..._ she thought.

"Inuyasha, was he this cold and unemotional back then."

"He could be cold sometimes, but he was never like he is now. He actually had _feelings_ back then," he said before he turned and walked towards the woods.

_He still does, Inuyasha. You just can't see them._

Kagome sighed and began to follow her mate into the woods.

_How did _she_ get here? Dammit! You will all die... that jewel _will _be mine, _Naraku thought as he watched Inuyasha and his _precious _little miko walk into the woods.

_It's almost time..._

**Whew! Another chapter done!** **I know, I know! Another cliffy! Things are starting to get interesting now! Review! I know that you want to! Well, I gotta go. Happy reading!**

**kaginufan88**


	9. Questions and Answers

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in awhile. My Dad was in the hospital and I didn't have a lot of time to write. Anyways...thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really LOVE reviews!** **So, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I _STILL_ don't own Inuyasha! I must really suck at these diabolical plans...**

Kikyo walked up silently behind the hanyou.

"Naraku."

The vile demon turned to look at the once holy priestess.

"Kikyo, my dear," he said with a small smile on his face. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You must not attack them."

"And why not? Don't tell me that you still bare feelings for that mutt."

"Of course I don't," she replied with a small smile of her own. "But you can't attack them."

"Why?" he asked, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Because I am going to. I will destroy them."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"The same way you were going to destroy them all that time ago. Remember? Your little plan involving the black miko Tsubaki?"

He stared at her in deep thought.

"It won't work."

She laughed at his remark, at his doubt in her abilities.

"Of course it will work! They won't be expecting me to do the same thing to them that she did. And when they do realize what is happening, I'll add a little twist to the equation. My plan will succeed. They will die."

"I never knew that you were so heartless, Kikyo. This new attitude of yours is very becoming of you."

"Don't get any ideas Naraku. If you stand in my way, I will kill you. That is a promise."

"Don't worry. I won't stand in your way. But if you should fail, I will not hesitate to attack."

"If my plan fails, I will not stop you from attacking them. Good bye Naraku."

The half demon watched as she left, disappearing as silent as she had appeared.

_That bitch is crazy,_ he thought as he looked back towards the village. _You're lucky Inuyasha. Perhaps she can destroy you, but I doubt it. Either way, you and your wench will die soon...very soon._

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome cried as she ran after him.

She stopped to take a breath, and was about to start running again when something stopped her. She looked around her, wondering what the feeling was.

_What the hellwhere is this demonic aura coming from?_

She reached out and put her hand on a nearby tree, becoming lightheaded from the overwhelming aura.

"Is something wrong?"

She jumped and turned to face the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that! You scared the life out of me!"

"I didn't mean to. Sorry."

"It's ok. Why did you run away like that?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned away. Kagome was about to say something else when he finally replied.

"It's all my fault. If it hadn't have been for me, Manau would never have been attacked."

"You don't know that Inuyasha," she said as she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to turn around and face her. "Even if she didn't have a connection to you, she had one with Sesshoumaru. Naraku would have most likely attacked her because of that. Not to mention that if she is as powerful as you say she is, then he would have gone after her power anyway."

"I know that you are right. But I can't help but feel guilty. Think of all the years she's lost."

"Think of all the years you've lost as well. If you could get them back, would you?"

"No," he said without hesitation.

"And why not?"

"Because then I would never have found you."

Kagome pulled him into a fierce hug.

"You see?" she said, smiling, as happy tears threatened to fall. "Things happen for a reason. Maybe Manau can finally be happy now."

Inuyasha pulled back to look into Kagome's eyes. Maybe she was right. Maybe Manau would be happy now.

He reached up and gently stroked her face.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too."

They kissed, unaware of the danger that still lurked in the forest around them.

_This is all my fault. If I had not left her, she wouldn't be like this._

Sesshoumaru stared down at Manau, his eyes never leaving her battered face.

He had never before felt guilt that ran this deep, felt sharp pain that cut through him like a ragged blade. He hadn't thought it possible to hate Naraku even more, but as he looked at her, his hatred grew with such quickness that it scared him.

_You will not get away with this Naraku. I personally will kill you for what you have done to her._

Sesshoumaru took one last look at Manau before he turned and walked out of the old priestess' hut.

When he was out of the hut, he looked at the humans who waited outside.

"I am leaving now. When Inuyasha returns, tell him that I will return within a few weeks."

He paused, and looked the priestess straight in the eyes.

"Will you take care of her?"

"Ye needn't ask that question. Of course I will take care of her. Don't ye worry about your brother, neither. I will tell him. Though you should go tell him yourself."

"I doubt that he would like to be interrupted at the moment," he said with a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "Tell the miko to be careful. She walks a narrow line in her current situation. She must not underestimate her enemies."

"I will tell her. I fear that something terrible is about to take place. We must all be especially cautious from now on. A shadow is slowly falling upon Japan. If something is not done soon, I fear that this evil will spread over all the land. We must destroy this evil before it brings about war."

"I am already working on it," he said as he began to walk away. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he turned to face them once again. "One more thing. She will attack soon. You must all have trust in yourselves. She will try to divide you with illusions and trickery. You have seen this kind of evil before. It would be wise to heed to my warning."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"What did he mean when he said that we have seen this kind of evil before?" Miroku asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. What do you think Kaede?"

"Well, we all know who he was referring to. As to the evil, perhaps she will use a form of magic or an attack that you have dealt with in the past."

"He said that she will use illusions and trickery. Do you think he could be talking about the kind of magic that Kaguya used? Her castle was full of illusions and she did try her best to trick us."

"But Sango, she used her mirror and the celestial robe to perform those tricks," Miroku pointed out. "I believe that she will use magic to try to destroy us. She is a miko after all. The powers of a miko can also be used for evil."

"Ye have a point there Miroku," Kaede said. "And ye have faced the powers of a black miko before. But we must be on the lookout for any trace of evil."

"Well, I say that we wait and discuss this when Kagome and Inuyasha get back," Sango said. "It is getting late. Let's make some food, and wait for them to return. We will all sit down and have a nice long talk after we put Shippo to bed."

"I agree," Kaede replied as she walked into the hut to check on Manau.

She awoke slowly, appraising the world with her ears before she chanced at opening her eyes. She was in a small hut of some kind, lying on a pallet in the middle of the floor. She could hear voices from outside the door, though their words were too quiet for her to decipher. Judging by the darkening of the small piece of sky she could view through the small window, she guessed that it was probably getting late.

_I wonder where I am._

Just then, an old woman came slowly walking through the doorway.

"Why hello, my dear. How are you feeling?"

Manau hesitated, unsure of whether or not she could trust the woman. She watched as the woman walked back outside, calling out a name.

When the old woman returned, she was followed inside by a pretty young woman. The younger woman walked up to her and sat down on the floor beside her.

"Is anything hurting you, Manau?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Her name is Sango," replied the old woman as she prepared bandages. "My name is Kaede. We were told your name by the woman who left you with us."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a small village on the edge of the Inuyasha Forest. It is my hut that you are staying in."

"Oh..."

Her mind was spinning. Why had Kagura taken her to this village? Of all the places the demon could have taken her, she had left her in the one village that Manau had never expected to be in again.

"Sango, why don't you go outside and feed Shippo and Miroku. The others are bound to return soon enough."

"Are you sure that you don't need my help?" Sango asked as she stood and prepared to leave.

"I'll be fine."

After the young woman by the name of Sango had left, the older woman, Kaede, sat down beside her. She placed fresh bandages in a pile in front of her, and gently examined her injuries.

"So, Manau, I will ask ye again. How are ye feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'll live."

"Oh I have no doubt that ye'll live. I was just wanting to see how optimistic ye are."

Manau looked up and noticed the small smile on the old miko's face.

_I have a feeling that my stay here is going to be very interesting._

"Come on Inuyasha. We have to get back to the village. Shippo is going to be worried if we're not back soon."

"Oh alright. Let's go."

Kagome smiled and jumped into his arms, giving him a fierce hug.

"I love you," she said as she pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I know you do. That's why I love you so much."

He gave her a quick kiss, then grabbed her hand. They started to walk towards the village slowly, both of their minds dwelling on the same thoughts. Of course, they didn't know that, so they remained silent on their short trip back.

_I can't believe how far we've come, _she thought as she looked at her hanyou again. _I love him so much...hopefully this thing with Kikyo will be over soon._

_I can't believe that I ever thought that I didn't love her, _he thought as he squeezed her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. _I was such an idiot about Kikyo...I wonder how she is going to react when I tell her..._

When they arrived at the village, they saw that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were already eating dinner.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha sat down beside the others.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as she handed the newly arrived couple bowls of ramen.

"Where's Kaede?"

"She's inside with Manau," Sango said as she sat back down. "Oh Inuyasha. Your brother wants to talk to you. He said that he would return in a few weeks."

"Hmm. Well, I think that I will go and talk to him after I eat. We have a lot to talk about. I have a few questions that I need to ask him."

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. When Inuyasha got up to leave, Shippo ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Be careful Daddy."

Inuyasha bent down and gave the young kitsune a smile.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll be fine."

He gave Shippo a hug and stood up to face Kagome.

"You had better be careful. You had better come back to me in one piece."

"Don't worry. I will."

He pulled her towards him and hugged her close.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

He held onto her for a few moments before reluctantly letting her go.

"I'll be back soon."

And with that, he turned and ran into the forest.

Sango walked up to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome. He'll be fine."

"I know."

She took one last look at the darkening forest before she turned and walked into Kaede's hut.

"Hello Kaede," she said when she saw the old miko sitting on the floor beside Manau.

"Hello child."

"Who are you?"

Kagome looked down towards the young woman who was staring at her with ill disguised hatred.

_Why is she...Oh! She must think that I'm Kikyo!_

"My name is Kagome. I am the one who brought you to Kaede."

"I know what ye are thinking, Manau. And the answer is yes. She is the reincarnation of my sister Kikyo. But ye should know that Kagome is not my sister. Kagome's life is constantly being threatened by Kikyo. Ye need not fear her."

"No, you shouldn't fear me. I believe that the only person who does fear me is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? You mean he is alive.?"

"Of course he is."

"But the tree...how did he escape?"

"Kagome released him when she arrived in this time."

"Arrived in this time?"

"I am not from here," Kagome said as she took a seat beside Manau. "I traveled here through the Bone Eater's Well. I am from about 500 years in the future." She saw the shocked look on Manau's face and smiled. "I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Ok. So Inuyasha is still alive. What is he doing these days?"

"Well, all of us, with the exception of Kaede, travel together searching for shards of the Shikon no tama. We have been fighting Naraku for about a year and a half."

Manau took all of the information in before she looked closely at Kagome. _Her hair..._

"Just what are you to Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed.

"Well... we are... you know... mates."

"Oh," she said with a small smile on her face.

_Inuyasha has finally gone on with his life. I can tell by this Kagome's reaction that she must love him. He's got to love her in order to actually be with her. I thought that he'd never find happiness._

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?"

"Oh, he left a little while ago to talk to Sesshoumaru. He said that he would return as soon as he could."

Just then, there was a commotion outside, followed by silence. The trio stared at the door as a very dirty kitsune came walking in.

"Mommy! We had a little accident."

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Well... it's a long story."

"Hmm. Well, let me grab my bag and we'll go to the hot springs."

She walked across the room and grabbed her familiar bright yellow backpack.

"We'll be back soon Kaede. Bye Manau!"

"Bye!" the two women said as they walked out the door.

"Kaede."

"Yes Manau?"

"Why does that kitsune call Kagome mommy?"

"Well, Kagome and Inuyasha took Shippo in after his parents were killed. Ever since then, he has considered them to be his parents. They see him as their son."

"I can see why Inuyasha took him in. They can relate to each other in a way."

_He's grown up so much. I can't wait until he returns. We have so much to talk about._

Kagome packed up her bag and watched Shippo as he ran about the clearing, chasing lightning bugs.

She was about to call him over to her when a strange sensation came over her.

_What is going on? I can't move!_

All of a sudden, her sight changed. The vision of a village entered her mind. She looked around, taking in the horrific scene around her. There was an evil aura about the village. That's when she noticed the villagers. All of them were dead. Even the women and children. Something grabbed her arm, and as she turned, the vision began to fade.

She looked around the clearing, watched as Shippo stopped chasing lightning bugs and walk up to her.

"Mommy? Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course Shippo. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I need you to go back to the village and get Sango and Miroku. Tell them to bring Kirara, so that she can follow my scent."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go on to the next village. Now go. Hurry, and be careful."

"I will. Be careful Mommy."

"Don't worry. I will."

She watched as he ran towards the village. She turned and started to run in the opposite direction. Something was pulling her towards the next village, some unknown sense that she hadn't known she had.

She ran for about ten minutes before she finally reached the village. There was an evil aura here, and she wondered if she should have waited for the others. She walked through the village, noticing how the scenes from here vision were eerily similar to the ones she was witnessing now.

The village had recently been attacked, and no one had been spared.

"So I see that you have come alone and unarmed. I would have thought that a pure miko such as yourself would have been smarter. I guess not."

Kagome turned around slowly, knowing full well who was behind her.

"What do you want Kikyo."

"I thought that that would be obvious."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The undead miko laughed softly as she began to walk towards Kagome.

"I want your soul."

"If you want it so bad," she said as she backed away from Kikyo. "Then why don't you come and get it."

_So she is going to fight me? Good._

Kikyo stared at the young woman for a moment, studying her opponent's face.

Suddenly, she attacked, and Kagome gasped as she raised her hands defensively in front of her. She willed all of her power to protect her.

When Kikyo's evil energy collided with Kagome's pure energy, there was a blast of power that could be felt for miles around.

_That insolent wench! She will regret the day that she ever fought against me._

Inuyasha walked up to his brother, having finally caught up with him.

"Sesshoumaru. I need to talk to you."

The youkai turned and faced his hanyou brother.

"What is it that you need to talk about?"

"Kagome. I think that she is hiding something. I know that you know something. Everyone does. But no one will tell me anything."

"That is because she asked them not to tell you. She did not, however, speak to me on the matter."

Sesshoumaru walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, glancing at Rin and Jaken as they made camp.

"The black miko Kikyo was the one behind Kagome's attack. She is currently planning something, but I have been unable to determine just what those plans may be."

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. How could Kikyo do something like that? She was no longer the woman he knew all those years ago. He had hoped that she would be understanding about his relationship with Kagome. But now it seemed that Kagome was in even more danger.

"What should I do, Sesshoumaru? What do I do about this?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrows in slight shock at his brother's question.

"You do what your heart tells you."

Inuyasha was about to respond when a powerful aura swept through the clearing.

_What was that?_

He had a sudden vision of Kagome's face, followed by a swift feeling of dread.

_Kagome, _he thought as he ran back into the forest, rushing to her aid.

_Please, don't let me be too late._

**So, what do you think? Please review you guys! You should know by now that I love reviews! What do you think is going to happen? Will Inuyasha reach Kagome in time, or will he be too late? Well, I am going to sign off for now. I'll update as soon as possible! See ya!**

**kaginufan88**


	10. A Problem Absolved

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to update. My father has been in and out of the hospital for the past several weeks. Things have been _extremely_ hectic around here lately. Anyways… thanks to everyone who has reviewed! So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kaede stood outside her hut, staring off into the forest.

"Did you feel it too Kaede?"

The old priestess turned to face Miroku and Sango.

"Yes I did. I believe that my sister is finally making her move."

"Sango! Miroku! Kaede!"

The three watched as Shippo came running up to them.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"Mommy told me to come and find you. She said that she was going to the next town and that she wanted you to go and find her. Something was wrong with her."

"What do you mean? What was wrong with her?" Sango asked as she bent down to pick up the kitsune.

"Well, I had been playing in the clearing and she had been watching me. All of a sudden she went all rigid and it was like she couldn't move. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that nothing was and that I should find you guys."

"We must get to the miko."

Everyone turned to face Manau, who had silently come up behind them.

"She needs our help. She has no idea what she is getting herself into. I know that Naraku is involved in this somehow. We must hurry."

"Are ye sure that ye are well enough Manau?"

"Yes. If Naraku's prison could not kill me in the fifty years that I was there, then that pathetic black miko certainly can't. No offense, Kaede."

"None taken. My sister is not the same person that she used to be."

As Manau waited for the others to get their things, she took the opportunity to stare out into the darkening woods.

_I used to watch these woods all the time... waiting for Sesshoumaru to come for me..._

She mentally shook herself at the thought. She shouldn't be obsessing about Sesshoumaru at a time like this. Kagome needed her. She owed it to Inuyasha to make sure that she stayed safe.

_Hold on, Kagome. Your friends are coming._

She was getting weak.

Kagome stood in front Kikyo, struggling to sustain the barrier that was protecting her from the black miko's dark magic.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Kikyo taunted with a cold smile on her face.

Kagome looked around her, frantically searching for some kind of weapon as she felt the barrier crack. She eyed an abandoned broomstick leaning against one of the nearby huts and quickly grabbed it as the barrier fell. She held it out in front of her as Kikyo slowly walked towards her.

"Your time is up, Kagome. Did you enjoy your time with your precious Inuyasha? It's such a shame that you won't see him again. And to think, if you had only died when you were supposed to, you could have spared him from some of the pain."

"What did I ever do to you Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she backed away from the approaching black miko.

"What did you ever do to me? You stole him. You stole my whole life away from me. You walked right in and took my place."

"I haven't taken your place Kikyo. You were Kaede's older sister. You were Inuyasha's first love. No one can ever take that away from you."

"But he doesn't love me anymore, does he?"

When Kagome didn't answer, Kikyo began to laugh.

"You can't deny that one now can you? You remember Tsubaki, don't you?"

"How could I forget her?" she replied.

"Did you know that you were the only person that she ever failed to kill?"

"No, I did not know that."

"What is so damn special about you? Why is it that no one can ever kill you? There must be a way... there's always a way..." she whispered, more to herself than to Kagome.

"He doesn't hate you, Kikyo. He doesn't even know that you were behind the attack on me. Why don't you stop this? You can end all of this madness, right now, and still not be tainted in Inuyasha's eyes.

_Inuyasha..._

"That's it," Kikyo whispered as she began to smile once more. "You have no idea what kind of pain I went through. Why don't you find out."

Kagome gripped the broomstick tighter and tried to strike Kikyo as she hurried towards her, chanting some incantation under her breath. Kikyo easily deflected the blow and tore the broomstick from Kagome's hands.

"It's time!" she said as she grabbed Kagome's wrists.

Kikyo's evil smile was the last thing that she saw before the scene before her eyes began to change.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, rushing towards where the burst of power had emanated from. He knew that Kikyo had something to do with it. She was the only one with enough power to challenge his Kagome.

_I can't believe that she would hurt Kagome. I've been such a baka! Why couldn't I see her for who she truly is?_

"Inuyasha! Slow down!"

Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha ignored him. He couldn't slow down. He had to get to Kagome as soon as possible. Every second, every single precious second, could mean life or death. And he was not going to settle for the latter of the two. It simply was not acceptable.

He was close. He could tell. Kagome's scent was fresh in the air. As was Kikyo's. She was close to his Kagome. Far too close... dangerously close...

_Damn you Kikyo! If you hurt her again..._

He arrived at the abandoned village just in time to hear Kagome scream. He watched as she fell violently to the ground, her wrists caught in Kikyo's hands.

"Kagome!"

_She was standing on the edge of a clearing, staring out across it._

_**I recognize this place. I'm outside of the village. But how did I get here?**_

_She looked around, searching for Kikyo. She noticed that her clothes had changed. She was wearing a traditional priestess's kimono. However, she did not have her vial with the shikon shards._

_She had the whole jewel._

"_What is going on?" she whispered._

_All of a sudden, she heard rustling in the trees behind her. She turned to see Inuyasha come walking towards her._

"_Inuyasha, what is ̵"_

"_Give me the jewel."_

"_What? Inuyasha..."_

_**Inuyasha hasn't demanded the shards in a long time. Wait, I have the complete jewel...**_

"_What's my name."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me what my name is."_

"_Your name is Kikyo. Now give me the jewel!" He yelled as he came towards her fast. She cried out in pain as his claws dug deep into her chest and tore through her chest._

_She stood in shock as he turned and ran back towards the village, the whole shikon jewel in his hands._

_**I can't breathe...**_

_The world began to move around her as the scene changed yet again. She was standing outside the village, holding a bow and arrow in her hands. She watched as Inuyasha ran through the forest in front of her. She closed her eyes and felt her hands rise and pull back the arrow._

_**No! I won't hurt him...**_

"_I won't!"_

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself back in the abandoned village. She could feel a raw pain coming from her shoulder and she knew what had happened. Kikyo had cursed her. She was on her knees, her wrists still firmly grasped in Kikyo's hands.

"Kagome!"

She looked past Kikyo and saw Inuyasha come running out of the forest towards them.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

She looked up again at Kikyo, and saw a twinge of panic seep into her eyes.

_Inuyasha! What is he doing here?_

Kikyo looked down at her reincarnation one last time before she released her wrists and turned to face the fast approaching hanyou.

_He can't possibly have gotten past Natsumi so quickly._

She had left the annoying demon in the woods with orders for her to attack Inuyasha as soon as she saw him. A grim smile spread across her features as she realized that the girl must have turned on her.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kikyo, his tetsusaiga ready to strike. He looked past her at Kagome. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale, and her breathing was too shallow for his liking. But she was still alive.

_Hold on a little longer, Kagome._

As if hearing his plea, she opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"It's over Kikyo."

She laughed, looking him straight in the eye as she brought her bow and arrow forward.

"You're right, Inuyasha. It is over. For the two of you anyway."

Kagome watched her movements, knowing that there was nor possibility that Kikyo would miss. She was too close to him to miss. She looked around and saw the discarded broomstick in reach. She moved slowly to grasp it, hoping that Kikyo didn't notice her movements.

Inuyasha saw Kagome moving towards the broomstick out of the corner pf his eye and forced his eyes to stay on Kikyo.

"You're wrong, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled again as she brought her bow back. She let the arrow fly just as she felt her arm lift and move to the side. The arrow missed Inuyasha and went flying into a hut. She looked behind her to see Kagome drop the broomstick that she had struck her with.

"Goodbye, Kikyo."

She looked back at Inuyasha just as he brought tetsusaiga down.

_Goodbye, my love._

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran forward and picked her up, holding her close. She was unconscious, and the bleeding in her shoulder had not ceased yet.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up to see Manau and the others run towards him.

"Kaede!" he yelled as soon as he saw her. "She's hurt bad!"

"Get her into one of these huts. I brought some herbs and bandages with me just in case."

The hours came and went, and Inuyasha waited impatiently as Kaede, Sango, and Manau worked to save his Kagome.

"Inuyasha."

He turned to see Sango walk towards him.

"How is she?"

"We have stopped the bleeding. She is extremely weak, but if she gets plenty of rest and the bleeding doesn't resume, she should be fine."

Inuyasha closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He had come so close to losing her again.

He opened his eyes and walked into the hut. She looked so fragile and vulnerable lying there on the floor of the hut. Her long dark hair made her pale skin look white in contrast. She had never looked so beautiful. She had saved his life, despite the fact that she almost lost her own life in the process.

He walked across the room and sat down beside her, gently grabbing her hand. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha. You're alright."

"Yeah. She's gone, Kagome. Kikyo is gone. She won't be bothering us anymore."

She smiled, and lifted her other hand to cup his cheek in her palm.

"I love you."

He smiled and grabbed the hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

He gently kissed the palm of her hand and laid down beside her. He pulled her slowly into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sleep now," he whispered as he held her.

He knew that the war was far from over. Kikyo was gone, but Naraku was still out there. They still had jewel shards to find, battles to fight.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of how precious life is, and how everything can change in an instant. Kagome was still alive and they would live the rest of their lives together, in happiness.

And on that thought, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**So what do you guys think? I know that it has been a long time since I updated, and I apologize yet again. Please, don't forget to review! I will update as soon as I possibly can. Well, see ya later! **

**kaginufan88**


	11. Lonliness and The Approaching Dark

**Gomen nasai! Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. Things just got away from me and I had a touch of writer's block. School had started back up again, my senior year. I really want to finish this story! I will finish this story. I promise. Anyways, I hope that you like chapter eleven! Happy reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I swear.**

The next few months were relatively peaceful for the gang.

Miroku and Sango were married two months after the death of Kikyo, with Kagome and Inuyasha having their own formal ceremony as well. The whole gang had decided to let thinks settle down for a while before they continued to search for the elusive Naraku.

As Kagome and Inuyasha, as well as Sango and Miroku, grew closer, Manau grew more distant. She took to taking long walks by herself, sometimes not returning for hours, only to wake up the next morning and disappear again.

Inuyasha had built a hut for Kagome and himself, leaving plenty of space for extra rooms to be added when they were needed. Their growing adopted son Shippo had moved in with them, and they settled into a relatively normal family life.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked one bright morning after they had finished breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Manau. She has been acting so strange lately. I can't help but think that something is wrong. And I think that it may have something to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru has kinda vanished into thin air lately."

Inuyasha remained quiet for a moment, taking the information in. "I think that you're right. I don't know why Sesshoumaru hasn't shown up here. I know that he wants to. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't want to see her."

"Maybe we should... I don't know... intervene slightly."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" he said suspiciously.

"Don't you worry about it," she said, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll take care of everything."

With that, she walked out of the hut towards the village, cleverly leaving the breakfast dishes for Inuyasha to clean.

_I can't believe she left the dishes! What am I going to do with her...?_

Inuyasha simply smiled and started to wash the dishes, delightfully planning his punishment for his beautiful and 'absentminded' mate.

"Miroku, you hentai! Would you quit being so perverted! I am trying to wash the dishes!"

Sango glared at the monk with ill disguised annoyance before turning back to the dishes.

"But my dear Sango, I'm only this way because I am out of my mind in love with you."

Sango stopped doing the dishes and turned around to glare at him, expecting to see some half-assed feeble attempt of the puppy dog face. But all she saw was sincerity, and she felt all of her anger melt away.

"Oh, Miroku... why do you always have to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Use my feelings for you against me whenever I'm about to kick your ass. It's getting very annoying." She turned back around and started washing the dishes yet again.

"I am hurt Sango. How could you ever think that I would do something like that to you?"

Sango could hear the fake pain in his voice and rolled her eyes. "Because you do it all the time, that's why."

Miroku hung his head, knowing that he had lost this round. Sango looked over her shoulder at her new husband's defeated form and smiled to herself. He needed to learn that she wasn't going to put up with that crap forever. But as she stood there washing those dishes, she knew that he wouldn't be the same Miroku she loved if she made him completely change his ways.

She turned around yet again to stare at her husband.

"Alright, Miroku. Let's compromise. I will allow you to be your perverted self _to a certain extent_ at home if you agree to remain civil and leave it at home. Is that agreeable?"

Miroku looked up to stare at his wife. "You mean that you are going to actually _allow_ me to grope your ass whenever I want to? As long as it is at home?"

"And as long as there are no guests here."

"Even Kagome and Inuyasha? They are surely used to it by now. I don't think that they would mind too much," he stated, staring into her eyes with a hopeful expression.

"Alright. But only as long as you leave my ass alone in public!"

"Umm... am I interrupting something you guys?"

The both of them jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Oh Kami, Kagome! You scared the life out of me! Warn me the next time you decide to sneak up on us!"

"Sorry Sango! I really didn't mean to scare you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku said. "I wasn't scared at all."

"Sure Miroku. Then why is your face deathly white and why are there red nail marks in your hands from where you have been gripping you hands together so tightly?"

Miroku stared at the priestess for a moment before finally answering.

"Oh, shut up. Who asked you?"

"Nobody. I just volunteered that information."

Kagome gave a Miroku a grin and Sango busted out laughing at his annoyed and confused face.

"Ok, Kagome. What's on your mind?" Sango asked after their laughter had finally died down.

"Well, have you noticed how withdrawn Manau has been lately?"

"Yes, I have. I keep wondering if there's anything I can do to help her, but nothing comes to mind."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could _intervene _slightly," she said cautiously, glancing at Miroku for a split second.

Sango, too, glanced at her husband for a moment before slowly nodding her head in agreement. "Yes...slightly..."

Miroku stared at the two young women in confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

"Miroku," Kagome replied sweetly. "Why don't you go and help Inuyasha with the dishes at my hut. The two of you haven't talked in a while and I would love some time alone with my best friend." She gave him a sweet and innocent smile.

"Alright," he said suspiciously. "Come and get me when the two of you are done... 'bonding'."

Kagome and Sango watched him walk out of the hut and waited until they lost sight of him to start speaking again.

"Alright, Kagome. What are you up to?"

"Well, we know that Manau is in love with Sesshoumaru."

"Yes..."

"We also know that Sesshoumaru is in love with Manau."

"Yeah...so...?"

"Well, what we don't know is why he hasn't shown up here. I doubt that he has been killed. We would have heard if he had. And I don't think he is staying away because he doesn't love her anymore. From what I saw, he still loves her. Something else must be keeping him away. I just can't figure out what that something is."

"Well, let's look at what we know about him and everything that has happened," Sango said as she sat down on the floor. "We know that he is very good at hiding his emotions. We also know that he fiercely protects the ones that are close to him. I know that demons, especially mates, become very vengeful when someone they loved is injured or killed. What else..."

"Wait a minute. He was under the impression for years that Manau was dead. When he found her here he must have realized that Naraku had been keeping her prisoner for nearly 50 years. If I thought that Inuyasha was dead only to find out that he had been a prisoner for years, I'd be on the war path to revenge."

"So, maybe Sesshoumaru hasn't come here because he is planning on acting out his revenge on Naraku before he comes back for Manau. It makes perfect sense. But what about Rin? He wouldn't take her into a battle with Naraku. It's too dangerous for a child."

"Maybe he hasn't found Naraku yet, so he's keeping Rin with him until he does."

"But how are we 'intervene' in this situation? We have no clue where Sesshoumaru is, and Inuyasha and Miroku would never let us set out to find him."

"I don't know Sango. I just don't know."

_I wonder how much longer we are going to travel like this... Lord Sesshoumaru has been making us travel nonstop for months. I just want to take a day off..._

"Rin."

The young girl looked up at Jaken who had come up beside her.

"You must keep up, Rin," he whispered. "You are slowing us down."

"Sorry," she whispered back, automatically speeding up her steps.

The three had been traveling for months, stopping only at night so that Rin could get some sleep. She did not know where they were going. Lord Sesshoumaru had not mentioned exactly where they were going or what they were looking for. He had barely said a word to her since the journey had begun.

Suddenly, Lord Sesshoumaru stopped, turning to his left to stare deep into the surrounding forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...?"

"Jaken, I wish for you to take Rin to my brother's village. The two of you are to stay there until I come for you."

"Yes, my lord."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru..."

Rin did not want to be separated from him. He had been a father to her ever since he had saved her life.

"What is it Rin," he asked, his voice softening slightly.

"I want to stay with you."

Sesshoumaru bent down to stare her directly in the eyes.

"I will be fine, Rin. Where I'm going is too dangerous for you. I can't be sure that I could protect you. I need to know that you are going to be safe. I need you to promise me that you will stay with my brother and his friends, particularly the miko, Kagome. She will care for you. Will you promise me Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He smiled slightly, shocking both Jaken and Rin. He never smiled.

"Thank you."

He stood up and turned away from them, slowly walking into the dark depths of the woods.

"Be careful..." she whispered before turning to walk the opposite way.

_Don't worry, my daughter... I will..._

_...that's my promise to you..._

_...and Manau..._

Manau sat on the rocks beside the hot springs, looking out over the warm water. She had lost everything here, all those years ago. For a brief moment, she had thought that she could get those things back, but that dream was slowly fading into oblivion.

Sesshoumaru had not returned for her.

She knew that he loved her, just as much as she loved him. Kagome had told her about how cold he had become after she had disappeared, and about his reaction when he discovered that she was alive. She knew that he wanted to come back. But for some reason, something was stopping him.

She closed her eyes, preparing to fall asleep on the bank yet again, something she had done many times over the past two months. She opened them again as a sound interrupted her resting.

She heard faint voices talking, in the distance. A young girl and some other creature. Thinking nothing of it, she closed her eyes once more, waiting for the pair to pass.

"Rin, why won't you tell me what is wrong with you? You have barely said a thing in days."

"I don't want to talk right now."

"But I know that something is bothering you. Does it have to do with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Manau's eyes flew open at the sound of his name.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered.

She heard the little girl sigh, and looked up to see the pair come into the clearing. The child stopped walking and turned to stare at the demon who was with her.

"He should have taken me with him. I don't want to stay with Inuyasha and his friends."

"But you love Kagome, Rin."

"I know. But I miss him... and I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to lose him forever."

Manau stood up and slowly walked toward the child.

"Hello," she said, giving the young girl a warm smile. "My name is Manau. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Is this Sesshoumaru that you were speaking of an inu youkai? The Lord of the Western lands?"

"Yes, my lady," Jaken replied. "Do you know him?"

"I knew him once. Many years ago."

Manau looked down at the child staring into her eyes.

"You are truly afraid for him, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rin said, staring down at her feet.

"Well, you mustn't worry about him. He will be fine. Why don't you let me walk you to the village? I am friends with Inuyasha and Kagome. I can take you to their hut if you like."

Rin looked up at Manau.

_She's really pretty... she seems trustworthy... I like her._

"Sure," she replied, smiling at the older woman.

Manau smiled back and, grabbing the young girl's hand, led the pair to her friends' nearby hut.

"Miroku, what are you so worried about? It's not like they are planning to take over the world or anything."

"I know that Inuyasha. I just find the whole thing odd. What on earth could they be planning? And how are they going to 'intervene' with whatever it is they are planning on intervening with?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friends confusion.

"Don't worry, Miroku. Their little plans never end up working. And besides, the plan had nothing to do with you anyways."

"How would you know?"

"Because they would never use you in any kind of serious situation unless they had no other choice."

"What's that supposed to mean? They would too use me! I am a great asset to anyone's plan! For your information, I am very talented at what I do."

"And what exactly is that, Miroku? Being perverted and flirting with every pretty woman that crosses your path?"

"Inuyasha you little...!"

"Umm, hello?"

The two men jumped at the sound of Manau's voice.

"Oh, hey Manau," Inuyasha said. "What's up?"

"Well, we have some visitors."

Rin and Jaken walked slowly into the room, glancing around at their new surroundings.

"Rin! Jaken! Where have you guys been? We've been wondering about you guys."

"We've been traveling all around Japan."

Inuyasha looked out the window, quickly searching the clearing with his eyes.

"Where's my brother?"

"He left. He told me and Jaken to come here."

"Why would he leave you two behind? He always drags the two of you with him."

"He said that the place where he was going was too dangerous for me to come along, so he told me to come here and stay here with you guys."

Inuyasha looked down at the young girl, noticing how her expression and demeanor had become sad and slightly withdrawn.

"Are you alright, Rin."

She looked and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Well, Kagome is over at Sango's hut. Manau can take you there if you would like to see them."

"Alright."

"Come on, Rin. Let's go."

"Alright, Manau."

Manau grasped the girl's hand again and led her out of the hut.

Inuyasha turned towards the toad demon (**A/N : what is he anyways?) **before him.

"So where has Sesshoumaru really gone?"

"He has gone to destroy Naraku."

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku both exclaimed.

"I know! I tried to get him to come back here and get your help, but he insisted on going after Naraku alone. He said something about revenge and Naraku getting what has been coming to him for 50 years."

"But I thought that you weren't Sesshoumaru's favorite person, Inuyasha? Why would he seek revenge on what Naraku did to you?"

"He's not seeking revenge for what Naraku did to me. He's seeking revenge for what Naraku did to Manau."

"Manau? You mean that woman who just left here with Rin? What does she have to do with anything?" asked a confused Jaken.

"Well, Manau and Sesshoumaru grew up together. They fell in love, but his bitterness towards my mother and I drove the two apart. After I was pinned to the Goshinboku, Sesshoumaru realized how stupid he was being about the whole thing and apologized to Manau. But just when they had finally made up and gotten back together, Naraku came and took her away from him, knowing that she was the only thing he really help dear in this world. For the past 50 years he has thought that she was dead, killed by Naraku over by the hot springs. He's been fighting Naraku ever since."

"When he found out Manau was alive, he must have decided to seek out Naraku and finally seek his revenge for what he did to her," Miroku said, finishing up Inuyasha's story.

"It all makes sense now. Ever year, on the same day, he will stop at the hot springs nearby and simply stare out at the water for hours. When the sun goes down, he leaves. It has always puzzled me as to why he does that every year. He is always so much colder on that day. He even snaps at Rin when she tries to ask her something. Those must be the same hot springs from which she was taken."

"They are the same."

"That explains why he has always pursued Naraku instead of joining him. And how Naraku seems to know everything about him." Jaken looked out the window towards the path Manau and Rin had taken. "I would like to talk to her about some things. Do you think she would mind?"

Inuyasha, too, looked out the window.

"I don't think that she would mind speaking to you. But if she doesn't wish to tell you something, she will find a way of avoiding your questions."

The three men stood in silence, each of them wondering about Manau and Sesshoumaru's seemingly complex relationship. Little did they know, an evilly familiar hanyou was roaming the surrounding forest, also dwelling on the two's relationship. Only he was thinking of a way to destroy them, to finally rid himself of that annoying pair of demons that had rivaled him for 50 years.

_Perhaps while I'm at it, I can also get rid of Inuyasha and his whore, _Naraku thought as a smile came to his face.

"Kanna, show me the Manau."

The emotionless girl held her mirror up for him to look at. Naraku saw a healthy and beautiful Manau with a happy, smiling Rin. He watched as the two laughed over something, walking hand in hand down a path of some kind.

_So, the girl is with her. It seems as if Manau has become quite the little mother in such a short time. I guess the girl with have to go as well._

He looked away from the mirror and stared into the dense trees os the forest.

"Come, Kanna. We have much work to do and little time in which to do it."

The two demons resumed their walking, slowly fading into the darkness of the woods.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Please review you guys! I know you can do it! Please? Well, until the next chapter! Konnichiwa!**

**kaginufan88**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I'm trying to finish the story before I post any more chapters. I kinda got sidetracked on other stories that I'm writing. I haven't had much time to write anything with everything that's going on with college and all that jazz. But I will finish the story. I promise.

Thanks!

**kaginufan88**


End file.
